D-Scanner 1.0 - 3.0
D-Scanner The D-Scanner is the fourth in the series of Digivices. You gain more Digimon as you progress throughout the areas by actually scanning barcodes. Barcodes can either be gotten off any product around the house or from specific Digimon cards. After certain amounts of battles you will be allowed to scan Digimon of higher levels. There is no map, and this Digivice is essentially a 'collect/scan them all' type toy. Set-Up and Game Play The screen will prompt you to enter your name and birth dates, once that's done the D-Scanner will give you a rookie depending on what you entered. In the D-Scanner Version 3.0, you will also be assigned an element according to your birthdate. Training mode: You can train your active Digimon here. It can either be a Hybrid Digimon or another from your Cage. Training is how you gain DP and determines how strong your Digimon are up to 100. Battling decreases your SDP. Once it says 'Scan' run the D-Scanner back and forth over a barcode or your hand. A number will pop up and your Digimon will shoot 5 shots. The point total is how much your DP raises. The point structure is as follows: Single Shot = 0 points Double Shot = 1 point Triple Shot = 2 points Super Hit = 4 points My Cage: In this option you have all the Digimon you captured. For this series of Digivice, the Japanese adopted the North American terms of naming Digimon. You can scroll through Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega and then Hybrid Digimon. In here you can select any of the Digimon that you have scanned to be your active Digimon for training or battle and view their stats. Selecting a Digimon as active Digimon would alter the stats. Items: In this section you have all the items you have received from barcodes. Like in other Digivices you can only hold 3 of each item. Items are generally uesd in a battle. Only some items can be used outside of battle. Jogress Spirit (On D-Scanner 3): In this option you can Jogress two different Spirits for different outcomes. This is the only way to get A-Hybrids, Z-Hybrids and Susanoomon (apart from using cards). Note this also takes up SDP that you gain by winning battles and some items. User Data: You can view your name and birthday, your current SDP (Synchronize Digimon Points), your Battle % of wins, the Number of Wins and Loses, and your Battle Ranking. The Battle Ranking info is below. (Note: The Master status requirements are unknown. It may have to do with Scanning completion, the win ratio, the Ancient Digimon or maximum battles.) Ranking Wins Required Digimon Usable Start 0-14 Wins Needed Up to Rookie/Hybrid Rookie 15-24 Wins Needed Up to Champion Champion 25-39 Wins Needed Up to Ultimate Ultimate 40+ Wins Needed Up to Mega Master Unknown Unknown The Digimon Link System option lets you connect to other Digivices, the WonderSwan, and Pendulum Progresses. D-Scanner Battle Spirit (D-Scanner 3.0 only) Pendulum Progress Battle Jogress Other Battle The D-Scanners can also Jogress with the corresponding Pendulum Progress (D-Scan Ver 1 with PenProg Ver 1). You can find the Combinations on the Pendulum Progress Evolution Guides section. You do however lose the Digimon you Jogressed with on the D-Scanner and gain the higher level one. Sound: This lets you toggle the sound on and off. SAVE FEATURE: Unlike previous toys, the D-Scanner automatically saves as you play. So you are able to "load" the data back if you happen to have to change batteries. D-Scanner Version 3.0 Exceptions: Whereas the Version 1.0 and 2.0 have 5 of the 10 Elements for the hybrids and only 5 Ancients, the Version 3.0 only has the 'good hybrids' (Fire/Light/Ice/Thunder/Wind/Darkness) and all 10 Ancients. You can't transfer the Evil Hybrids. The Version 3.0 incorporates Jogressing, through which you can merge your Spirits into new Hybrids, or do a Jogress scan by scanning 3 Barcodes to get an Ancient Digimon. On the Version 3.0 you can import Spirits from Versions 1.0/2.0 onto the 3.0. The Human and Beast Spirits of Darkness from 2.0 will change into the L and K Spirits of Darkness. You do not loose the spirits on the Versions 1.0/2.0, Version 3.0 just gains them. Special thanks to LopmonDE.